Passion of the Lovelies
by BoopsMcFloops
Summary: A bunch of YouTubers have sex. Mainly lesbian sex involving at least one Grump.
1. Chapter 1: Insert Title Here

**I just want to say that this is my first story so please give constructive criticism. Also, this will be a bunch of loosely collected, mostly lesbian, smut containing a bunch of different YouTubers. I may branch out into threesomes and straight stuff, but not right now. Please enjoy**

Holly and Suzy were sitting in the office all alone. Arin and Ross went to get lunch from some weird, far away place, meaning that it would take at least an hour and a half for them to get back.

"God, it's so hot in here!" groaned Suzy.

"I know, right? The heat is absolutely unbearable," replied Holly.

After sitting around for 20 blazing minutes, Suzy finally said something.

"Honestly it's so hot in here that I want to take off my shirt". Suzy looked at Holly with a joking grin.

Holly looked back more seriously, "Well, why don't you?". Suzy only meant it as a joke but if Holly was okay with it, why not.

As Suzy slowly lifted her shirt, Holly watched intensely. She bit her lip with anticipation as she concentrated on each and every one of Suzy's curves.

"Wooh," Suzy said in relief, "That's a bit better".

"Yep," said Holly through a tense laugh.

A couple of minutes went by before Holly formulated a plan. She got up and started to move towards the fridge, but then she, "accidently" fell into Suzy's lap.

"Woops" giggled Holly.

"Well, this is a little awkward," said snickered Suzy

"Nice view from down here."

"Thanks."

As Holly slowly climbed up from her descent, she asked jestingly, "I'm guessing that's the closest you've ever been to a woman before, right?"

"No, actually, there was this one girl in middle school before I met Arin," said Suzy

Holly's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, we just kissed, it was mostly experimental."

"Have you ever thought of doing something like that again?" replied Holly, as she subconsciously started to move closer.

"A couple times, but I would never cheat on Arin"

"Have you thought of doing that with, like, a friend?" Said, Holly, as she kept on digging further in. Now, she started touching Holly's arm

Suzy looked at Holly, almost a little lustfully, "Yeah, I guess"

Suzy's big brown eyes were so fucking beautiful Holly couldn't resist

Time to go in for the kill. Holly slowly started to lean into Suzy, grabbing the back of her head, lips puckered, full commitment.

There was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Best

**_This is the second installment of my Youtuber, sex thing. I'm probably going to branch out of the Game Grumps lesbian sex thing soon. I am wondering if you guys would like longer chapters because I can work that into it if it's wanted. Anyway, leave helpful criticism and I will see you all next time._**

As Suzy pushed more confidently into the kiss Holly furiously wondered what was going on.

"Oh my god, am I kissing my friend?!" she thought.

Holly wasn't sure whether or not she liked it, but Suzy just kept on pushing. Eventually, Suzy's tongue started to demand entrance and Holly had to decide. She liked

it. Holly's mouth gave way to Suzy and she let her take over.

it. Holly's mouth gave way to Suzy and she let her take over.

"Mmh" Suzy groaned as she started touching the blonde's breasts.

They were perky and small. Suzy started to pull Holly's shirt off, exposing Holly's pink bra. Suzy pulled back and took off her shirt as well. Suzy's breasts were much

larger and fuller. Suzy then proceeded to take off her bra, exposing her nipples. They were large and round and Holly couldn't wait to get at them.

"Well, are you going to show me your tits as well?" asked Suzy.

"Oh, uh, sure," replied Holly nervously, fingers running through her hair.

She took off her sexy bra and revealed, tight, perky nipples that stood fully erect. Suzy stared at them with lust in her eyes. She immediately grabbed at them,

massaging the nipples and kissing Holly. Holly started to moan loudly. Ross had never been this passionate. Suzy left Holly's mouth and started focusing on her

breasts. She put her mouth on Holly's nipples and desperately liked them.

"Oh God, Suzy," Holly moaned, "They're so sensitive."

Suzy looked up with a devilish grin.

"Now it's time for you to work on me!"

Suzy pulled off her pants and panties in one fell swoop. Holly looked down at Suzy's dripping wet pussy. She licked her lips and started to get ready. Suzy walked

over to the couch, completely naked, lied down on it and beckoned toward Holly. Holly excitedly got up and moved over to the brunette. Suzy spread her legs,

completely exposing holly to her clean shaven pussy. Holly got down onto the couch and got ready. She put her face into Suzy and started eating her out. She worked

her tongue in swirls, causing loud moans from Suzy. She kept jabbing her tongue, in and out, in and out. Suzy started to pull Holly's hair into her, desperately trying

to squeeze every ounce of pleasure she could out of this poor girl. Wrapping her legs around Holly, Suzy intently focused on all of the pleasure, trying to amplify it.

Holly kind of liked this. Being submissive. During sex with Ross, she was usually on top, but this was a nice change. Holly kept on attacking Suzy's pussy. As soon as

Suzy let her legs drop a little, Holly leaned back and smirked at Suzy.

over to the couch, completely naked, lied down on it and beckoned toward Holly. Holly excitedly got up and moved over to the brunette. Suzy spread her legs,

completely exposing holly to her clean shaven pussy. Holly got down onto the couch and got ready. She put her face into Suzy and started eating her out. She worked

her tongue in swirls, causing loud moans from Suzy. She kept jabbing her tongue, in and out, in and out. Suzy started to pull Holly's hair into her, desperately trying

to squeeze every ounce of pleasure she could out of this poor girl. Wrapping her legs around Holly, Suzy intently focused on all of the pleasure, trying to amplify it.

Holly kind of liked this. Being submissive. During sex with Ross, she was usually on top, but this was a nice change. Holly kept on attacking Suzy's pussy. As soon as

Suzy let her legs drop a little, Holly leaned back and smirked at Suzy.

worked her tongue in swirls, causing loud moans from Suzy. She kept jabbing her tongue, in and out, in and out. Suzy started to pull Holly's hair into her, desperately

trying to squeeze every ounce of pleasure she could out of this poor girl. Wrapping her legs around Holly, Suzy intently focused on all of the pleasure, trying to

amplify it. Holly kind of liked this. Being submissive. During sex with Ross, she was usually on top, but this was a nice change. Holly kept on attacking Suzy's pussy.

As soon as Suzy let her legs drop a little, Holly leaned back and smirked at Suzy.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Suzy complained.

After giving a small giggle, Holly leaned in and put two fingers inside of Suzy. Rapidly pulling them in and out, Holly could feel Suzy's pussy clenching around her.

Suzy moaned ever so loudly, not caring if the people upstairs could hear them. Holly kept on her assault, feeling inside of Suzy, rubbing every square inch of her

vagina. Then, she leaned in and started lick Suzy's clitoris while finger banging her. This drove Suzy absolutely nuts.

"Oh God! I'm cumming!" Suzy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Holly saw this a good sign and kept on pumping her fingers, trying to drive out the orgasm as rapidly as possible. Suzy leaned forward onto Holly, grabbing her as she

moaned loudly as the intense shocks of pleasure coursed through every fiber of her body. Finally, they subsided and Suzy fell back on the couch. Holly got up and

walked away to her bag. Suzy didn't even notice, she was too focused on what just happened. She just had the best orgasm of her life. Suzy sat up, vision still

blurred from the intense experience, when she noticed that Holly had something between her legs. Suzy couldn't quite tell what it was. As Holly got closer, it dawned

on Suzy what it was. The only question was, why did she have it. It was an 9 inch, pink, strapon dildo. Holly looked almost drunk on lust. And it seemed like that dildo

was coming straight for her ass. Holly looked over the disheveled mess, that was her best friend. Hair and body sprawled all over the couch. Jaw hanging out.

"Well, now is as good a time as any," Holly thought.

She bent down and gently forced her cock into the orgasm riddled girl.


End file.
